Marquis O'Dore
Category: Deceased Members Category: Galactic Alliance Biographies Category: Non-Force Sensitives Marquis O’Dore was the final true Chief of State of the Galactic Alliance before its fall to Siron’s new regime. O’Dore served as a general throughout the New Republic days as well as during the Yuuzhan Vong War and the creation of the Galactic Alliance. When the war ended Marquis resigned from the military to join the political scene as a senator from Corulag. In his years as a senator, O’Dore was a prominent member of the anti-Jedi movement sweeping through the senate. After Adrian Ompho’s death in office, the call for a new Chief of State was heard by Siron as he manipulated his own influence into the senate by eradicating any that opposed what he wanted. His key to success was through Marquis, after eliminating possible candidates Marquis was elected Chief of State soon after Adrian’s death. O’Dore aided Siron in his attack on the Jedi as well as manipulating the Galaxy. When Siron had completed using Marquis he disposed of him in front of the Supreme Commander as well as the Minister of Defense. Pre-40ABY New Republic Marquis served as a General in the New Republic army, starting off as a low ranking military personnel during the first days of the New Republic. As time progressed Marquis began to show a great skill in leadership and in strategy, when the Yuuzhan Vong War began Marquis was one of the generals dispatched to help in the fight. After the fall of Coruscant, Marquis worked alongside the Jedi to fight back the invaders, not because he liked the Jedi but because it was necessary to win back the Galaxy. Galactic Alliance When the Galactic Alliance formed, Marquis was still serving as a general throughout the Yuuzhan Vong War, fighting hard he lead many victories against the alien fighters. He was present in the battle that liberated Corulag, he was a part of the ground forces that fought to free the planet from the Yuuzhan Vong’s hold. Senator of Corulag When Marquis returned home as a hero he was prompted to join as a senator and representative of his home planet. Thrilled by the support of his people, Marquis threw his name onto the ballot and won by a landslide thanks to his time in the war. Marquis’ ambition grew when he began to show contempt toward the Jedi. His ambition was answered by a man who promised him that if he aided him the galaxy would know a new Emperor being born from the Chief of State’s office. Birth of the Second Regime Fighting the Resistance With Siron manipulating Marquis, he began to attack force users across the Galaxy, using the Intelligence agency of the Galactic Alliance he helped Siron locate and eliminate any force user as well as large groups of them. With fighting against the Jedi he also strengthened the laws against the Jedi by means of emergency powers enacted for him before and during his reign. The largest resistance battle was at Sal Maro when the Galactic Alliance led an assault above the planet. The success rate was very high until some of the Galactic Alliance’s ships broke off and joined Sal Maro in fighting against their former government. Siron ordered Marquis to retreat who in turn ordered Dalon to pull back. Rise of the Emperor Siron was promising Marquis that if he held out soon that he would soon see the rise of the Emperor. Marquis, now arrogant and believing that this was to be him, continued to assist Siron in furthering his plans and stealing as many emergency powers and making amendments to the constitution. Finally on the night that Siron promised Marquis would be the night of greatness, he convinced Marquis to meet him at the Jedi Temple. Unknown to Marquis, Siron had already manipulated the Supreme Commander and the Minister of Defense to his side and so when Marquis arrived at the Jedi Temple, he wouldn’t be leaving. When Siron had finally met with Eliana he demonstrated to her his true goal by killing Marquis and fulfilling his promise to Marquis that an Emperor would rise from the Chief of State’s office. Marquis’ final actions were authorizing the storm on the Senate to hold any senators that thought about seceding the moment Siron took over.